Cherimon The Academy
by peachieO
Summary: Alex Day is Ian Archer, the new kid at the mysterious Youtube Academy. He has no idea how or why he's there, but all the students seem to have special abilities. A bit of language, and youtube slash. Nerichordal/Hexamon mostly tiny, implied cherimon


Hallo! Or Hello as we used to say before we started speaking with mouthfuls of food.

This is a Tower Prep/youtubers cross over/parody thing

That basically means that it will follow the story of each episode of Tower Prep, but each Character has been replaced with a youtuber. Our main Characters are Alex Day (Nerimon) as Ian, Charlie McDonnell (charlieissocoollike) as Gabe, Ed Blann (Eddplant) as Suki and Tom Milsom (hexachordal) as CJ.  
Also it means that practically all of the story and plot type stuff is not mine but belonging to whoever wrote the original episode (aside from slight variance).

You don't have to have ever seen an episode of Tower prep to understand the story, nor do you have to know all the youtubers

There will be OOCness of pretty much all characters, as I've tried to come to a medium between the original character and the youtuber, though sometimes it's clearly more one or the other.

Pairings!: Mainly Alex/Tom, with a side of Charlie/Ed (though I might expand more on that) and a hint of Charlie/Alex and Ed/Tom. Other little side things like Ben/Tom

I love reviews like you wouldn't believe. They are food for my heart and soul so it would be fantastic if you could leave one, even if it's negative. Also I really try to respond to every review, so if you sign in that's great.

Also one last thing. Since it's an AU and the Tower kids are American I made all the youtubers American, even though most of them aren't. This is just to make life easier for me; as an American I'm familiar with The American Public Schools System, as well as American colloquialisms, so instead of pretending to understand a different cultural background, I'm just going to use the one I already have.

* * *

Alex's back pressed into the cool wall as Marisa leant in to kiss him again.

He wasn't really sure how exactly they had ended up here, ended up making out.

It was just another lunch period, and he was sitting a few feet away from his table absentmindedly strumming his guitar when he jumped into song. It was a rather normal occurrence for the budding musician, and he didn't think anything of it. Then Marisa walked by. He only vaguely knew her from class, but like most teenage boys he could appreciate an attractive girl so he flashed her a smile, and started singing more to her. As he finished the song she walked up by the table, and tugged on his hand. He eagerly obliged, and followed her out of the cafeteria. Next thing he knew he was being pushed against the wall as she pressed her lips to his. Alex's lips curled into a coquettish smile as she pulled her head back

"Alex...". She leant forward again, almost touching Alex's face when

"Marisa?" _Oh Shit. _"Alex? What the fuck is going on here?" demanded The Boy. _Oh fuck. She has a boyfriend. _Marisa scrambled backwards wiping her face with the back of her hand. Horror, and mild disgust replaced her coy smile as she ran towards the other boy.

"I didn't..I have no idea what happened, I was just...and then...I don't know. I swear I didn't mean it!" She desperately tried to explain. _Fucking hoe. you're the one that led me on! _Alex fumed.

The other boy started towards Alex, a furious glare in his direction. Alex stood his ground as the other boy approached. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should really just run away, but his pride just wouldn't let him, and besides it was always fun.

He let the other guy take the first swing. No sense in starting the fight, but hey with seven years of Taekwondo under his belt and a temper to boot he wasn't about to back down.

He landed a blow just under the other boy's sternum, knocking him backwards. _Too easy._ Alex was about to pin him, before he was interrupted.

"DAY! JOHNSON!" Alex quickly backed away already rushing out his excuses

"He started it I swear, I wasn't-" But Principal Harding was having none of it

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it" His voice was steady but menacing, and both boys followed him even without his direct instruction to.

They sat in Harding's office, Harding looking rather imposing behind his desk for a short, balding man of forty seven.

"Alex, Daniel I'm beyond disappointed" He turned to look at the other boy "Daniel, a fist fight? really? I expected better of you". Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Harding's gaze fell upon him. "And Alex, this is your second fight this month. I was lenient last time, but it's suspension for both of you". Alex felt more shocked than angry as he tried to comprehend the consequences of suspension. Daniel nodded in silence, and quietly left the room.

Alex turned to follow him, but Harding called him back. "Alex, what's gotten in to you? You can't keep doing this. I'm being nice, but next time I have no choice but to expel you so do me a favor and don't let there be a next time". Alex nodded and walked into the hall, allowing to door to slide shut behind him.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he ran his hands through his already unruly hair. He supposed he just needed to learn to keep his temper in check, but it was so much easier to think rationally after the fact, while in the heat of the moment it was more impulse.

He returned to the cafeteria, pleasantly surprised to find it deserted. _I guess the bell already rang_. _At least they left my stuff. _He shrugged his backpack on, and picked up his guitar before heading for home.

Alex roughly shoved the key in the lock and turned the handle, swinging his hips into the door to push it open. He quietly padded up the stairs, not that it was really necessary as his Mom wouldn't be home for nearly seven hours. He carefully set his guitar on his bed before dropping his pack on the floor, kicking it out of the way of his desk chair. He settled into the chair, and spun around lazily, watching as the walls appeared to rotate around him.

He finally pulled out his laptop, and plugged in his headphones. He kept them around his neck as he browsed through his iTunes. He settled on Green Day, and cranked the volume as to not need to actually wear the headphones.

Just as he started to slip away into the music it took on an odd static like quality. Alex frowned and held one side to his ear. Sure enough there was a distinct static, and it was getting louder. He turned down the volume, thinking it was too loud foe the headphones, but the static stayed, not drowning out the music. Alex tried to focus, but this time the room really started to spin, as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

An unusually bright light awoke Alex. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He positioned the head of his bed away from the window to avoid this exact situation so he wasn't sure why it was happening. He yawned and opened his eyes before jolting back, suddenly very awake.

Instead of the poster covered walls he was used to he found himself in a completely foreign room, with two unknown guys standing around the foot of his bed.

Alex's sleepy brain tried to process his surroundings, but he only thing he could come up with was kidnap, and gang rape. Seriously hoping he was wrong Alex sprung out of bed, relieved to find himself still fully clothed. _So probably not rape. That's good, but then what the hell's going on?_

"Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty" One of the guys teased.  
A tone similar to a school bell, but more musical sounded and a pleasant feminine voice informed them that class started in five minutes"

"Ooooh, only one more bell. you'd better change fast" jeered another. Alex completely ignored them and ran to the window. From where he stood he could see a sprawling lawn with with appeared to be students milling around it. On the far side the lawn ran up to dense woods, spreading farther than his vantage point would show. On the near side were several building making up what Alex assumed was a school. Across a rather impressive chain link and barbed wire fence stood another building, this one looking at least fifty years older than the new school buildings.

Alex whirled around to face the boys.

"Where am I? What is this place?" he demanded. The boys smirked.

"You're at the Youtube Academy" The taller one informed him in a patronizing tone "But everyone just calls it 'The Academy'"

"Oh great academic record, and our buffer team is undefeated. You play?" Alex's thought's raced at a million miles a second. _Youtube Academy? This must be a joke. Yeah, it's all just some elaborate prank like for a TV show, and they're just trying to get me to buy into it so they can embarrass me on national T.V. And what the fuck is 'buffer'? _His hypothesis made sense, but his gut couldn't agree. Something just felt _off_ about it.

Curiosity surged through his veins like a drug, and he ran out the door. He was faced with a long corridor stretching in both directions. After a moment's hesitation he ran to the left searching the walls for an exit.

He took the first door on the left, and found himself bathed in the bright, disorientating sunlight.

Alex ran. He hadn't the slightest idea where he was going, but he he knew standing around wasn't going to help is situation. He pushed open the door to the next building. In retrospect he realized the next building over wasn't likely to help any more that where he was, but he was already in a darkened room by the time it occurred to him. There seemed to be a low ambient light, and Alex squinted, trying to see.

Suddenly the lights flicked on, and he blinked rapidly in his momentary blindness. Then he was standing in the middle of a throng of skaters, decked out in what looked like hockey gear. He tried to step forward when he was hit across the chest with something rather painful. He stumbled backwards, catching himself. Alex crouched into a ready stance, but he was at the disadvantage. He was struck again, and threw a punch back. He hit a chest plate, but it was enough to send the attacker sliding back. His eyes adjusted to the dim, and he saw he was in something of a circular hockey arena with three goals.

He backed up, readying himself again when he heard a voice call out  
"Ben, Showers! Now!". He spun around to see the source. A tall man, probably fourty five stood by an open door. Alex quickly jogged towards it, and the man nodded as he passed. Alex filed it away under 'to remember later for possible use'.

The sunlight is a bit disorienting, and Alex couldn't help spin around as a voice announces the upcoming start of class. He turns to a girl walking by  
"Hey where's that voice come from?" The girl gives him an understanding smile.  
"Oh, that's just whisper. Um, you want administration" She turns and points back "It's the second building on the left"  
"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder as he took off running in the opposite direction. Within a few minutes he his the edge of the forest. _must be getting close now__. _He wanted to run hard and fast, but the uneven forest floor forced him to slow down. He ran over branches and roots and stumps, never stopping After getting through another thicket the looked up to see a white wall, far taller than himself, standing impressively in front of him. _what the actual fuck is going on. Is this some kind of prison? or like a government research lab?_. He jogs a bit farther, desperately hoping to find a break in the wall. He stops after a minute as the wall begins to slope inward. He looks up and sees the white barrier stretching farther than he can see the end of.

Sensing he was at a dead end Alex grudgingly turned back towards campus. Dejectedly he walked back, quickly realizing in his fervor to escape he had actually run quite a good distance. He half wanted to stay in the woods until he could plan, but with the serious lack of supplies and knowledge of forest creatures he knew the Academy was probably the best place to start.

Eventually the forest parted away for the lush manicured lawns of the Academy. The very sight of the buildings made Alex angry. He didn't even care to find out more, he was just angry on principle. He looked around; The grounds looked just as busy as earlier. _'probably passing period_' He wanders over, not sure where to go when he shoulder checks someone, hard. He rubs his shoulder as he looks for the person, or possibly the moving wall he walked into. A boy a bit taller than him is turned back. His electric blue hair mostly obscures his eyes, but his slight build, and jaw line are enough to pull Alex's eyes away from it. In short he was hot.  
"Fucking freshmen, lean to get with the program". Alex was taken back, suddenly lost for words. And then the boy flicked his blue head back to the other two he was walking with. One of them had a blonde stripe up the front of his dark hair, and the other was a hazel brunette.

Alex looked away as something caught his eye, and Alex looked up to see a boy flick his hand up, signaling Alex. He blatantly ignored the paved walk way, and trampled right across the grass, through the number of students doing so made it seem far less rebellious, and more just practical.  
As he got closer to the boy he started to walk towards Alex. He looked a couple years older with straight sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. His height was slightly intimidating, so when he motioned toward the door instead of introducing himself Alex's heart picked up. _Oh fuck they know I tried to run away, I've broken some rule and now they're sending some thug to beat the shit outta me for it_  
Once inside the boy cleared his throat.  
"Head master wants to see you".

* * *

I promise I won't have such long notes for future chapters  
And updates will be completely sporadic  
lastly this is completely un-beta-ed (as you can probably tell) and if you, yes you, have an interest in possibly doing that for me, that'd be great! But please only if you're familiar with Tower Prep  
Also I apologize for verb tense issues


End file.
